leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V5.17
__TOC__ ), rezultat zmian w 5.16 nie jest tak katastrofalny, jak mogło się wydawać. Wszystkie nowe przedmioty znalazły sobie miejsce, ludzie grają , a wdał się w romans z . Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest OK. Jak obiecaliśmy, 5.17 będzie trochę lżejszy – jest w nim sporo zmian bohaterów, ale to w zasadzie tyle. Ponieważ jesteśmy coraz bliżej mistrzostw (5.18, pamiętajcie!), wprowadzamy trochę zmian, aby wszystko było idealnie przygotowane do starcia na wielkiej scenie. Mamy nawet wzmocnienia dla . To w zasadzie wszystko z naszej strony, podczas gdy zajmujemy się drobnymi modyfikacjami, zanim udamy się na hibernację do czasu przedsezonu. Wszyscy ci, którzy chcą, abyśmy uporali się z różnymi problemami, nie będą długo czekać – nastąpi to wkrótce. Przeczytajcie o zmianach poniżej. Do zobaczenia w kolejnym patchu!|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Bohaterowie *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 335 jedn. ⇒ 325 jedn. * **'USUNIĘTO': Wrogowie nie otrzymują dodatkowych obrażeń, gdy zostaną trafieni przez żołnierzy (za wyjątkiem pierwszego żołnierza) * **Koszt: 100/105/110/115/120 pkt. many ⇒ 90 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach * **Czas odnowienia: 20/19/18/17/16 sek. ⇒ 18/17/16/15/14 sek. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – To chyba lepsza nazwa: Żądza Krwi została zmieniona na Noxiańską Potęgę * **Używajcie błyskowych ataków: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czary przywoływaczy były zablokowane podczas przygotowywania do użycia umiejętności **To już zostało zmienione: Poprawiono opis w oparciu o aktualizację do patcha 5.16 * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Mniejszy wysiłek: Zwraca 100% kosztu many Okaleczającego Ciosu i 50% czasu odnowienia po zabiciu celu * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Chodź, zobacz, jak dobrze wyglądam: Po zdobyciu 150 ładunków, wysyła informacje do członków drużyny Dravena co każde 100 ładunków (150, 250, 350 itd.). **'NOWOŚĆ' – Wszystkie oczy zwrócone na mnie: Wysyła informacje do członków drużyny Dravena za każdym razem, gdy kogoś zabije i zdobędzie 150 ładunków. **'NOWOŚĆ' – W 100% przypadków, za każdym razem: Draven otrzymuje 2 dodatkowe ładunki Uwielbienia, kiedy zabije 6 stworów pod rząd bez upuszczenia . , jeżeli chcecie poczytać dokładniej. Zaczekamy. Podobnie jak Ekko wcześniej, Fizz mógł kupić dużo przedmiotów obronnych i zadawać obrażenia dzięki podstawowym atakom i dużemu skróceniu czasu odnowienia, co nie jest fajne w przypadku bohatera, który był zrównoważony dzięki temu, że nie był bezpieczny, gdy jego umiejętności się odnawiały. Zmniejszenie mocy jaką dysponował „Fizz zabijaka”, przy jednoczesnym zwiększeniu skalowania od mocy umiejętności, powinno sprawić, że nadal będzie on skuteczny w walce.}} * **Skalowanie: 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Obrażenia przy trafieniu po użyciu: 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. przy trafieniu ⇒ 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. przy trafieniu **Skalowanie efektu użycia: 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **'USUNIĘTO' – Wysiłek fizyczny: Nie wzmacnia obrażeń fizycznych na celach Fizza o 20% (nadal wzmacnia obrażenia magiczne) * **Przerwanie kombinacji: Opóźnienie między kolejnymi użyciami umiejętności zwiększone o 0,25 sek. **Przebicie pancerza: 60% ⇒ 50% *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 345 jedn. ⇒ 340 jedn. * **Premia do prędkości ruchu: 35% ⇒ 30% **Demaciańska demolka: Naprawiono błąd uniemożliwiający zaatakowanie nexusa lub inhibitora z aktywnym Rozstrzygającym Uderzeniem * **Globalna Obrona: Bierne premie kumulują się dwukrotnie szybciej na alternatywnych mapach * **Wirówka: Kliknięcie prawym przyciskiem celu podczas wirowania będzie teraz przenosić bliżej celu * **Mniej matematyki: Zredagowano opis umiejętności, który teraz brzmi: „Zadaje 28/33/40% brakującego zdrowia celu” (wcześniej: „zadaje 1 pkt. obrażeń za każde 3,5/3,0/2,5 pkt. brakującego zdrowia celu”) zostaje wzmocniony w środkowej fazie gry, a zdrowie staje się ważniejszą statystyką obronną, Gragas odnosi podwójną korzyść, zwiększając swoją zdolność przeżycia, jednocześnie zwiększając swoje obrażenia z Pijackiej Furii jeszcze bardziej przeciwko wojownikom, którzy będą chcieli utrzymać go z dala od prowadzących. Mimo że wciąż jest skuteczny ze względu na swoje ganki oraz zmieniającą przebieg walki, osłabienie zadawanych przez niego obrażeń sprzyja naszemu zamiarowi, by zwiększyć różnorodność dżunglerów.}} *Ogólne **To pomaga o wiele bardziej, niż sądzisz: Zaktualizowano przedmioty polecane * **Obrażenia od maksymalnego zdrowia: 8/11/14/11/12% ⇒ 8% na wszystkich poziomach .}} * **W którą stronę wieje wiatr: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekt Pomyślnych Wiatrów nie dezaktywował się na sojusznikach, gdy ci oddalili się od Janny * **Minimalny zasięg: 1100 jedn. ⇒ 850 jedn. **Dodatkowy zasięg podczas ładowania: Zwiększenie o 20% co sekundę ⇒ Zwiększenie o 35% co sekundę * **Skalowanie: 1,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności przez 3 sekundy ⇒ 1,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności przez 3 sekundy . Chcemy utrzymać jego zdolność obrony powiązaną z Kontratakiem i , więc wzmocnienie tego pierwszego powinno pomóc mu w walce.}} * **Koszt: 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many ), jak i jedną z najbardziej zależnych od drużyny (ze względu na premię do obrażeń Przysięgi oraz możliwości rozpoczęcia/przerwania walki Zewem Przeznaczenia). Nie będziemy owijać w bawełnę: podobnie jak w przypadku Fizza w tym patchu, te osobowości były przeciwstawne, gdyż sprawiały, że strzelec stawiający wszystko na jedną kartę zamieniał się w kogoś, kto posiadał bardzo mało słabych stron na każdym etapie gry. Poniższe zmiany wpływają na jej solowy styl, powodując, że moc uzyskana z gry z sojusznikiem staje się nadmierna. Zmniejszenie mocy związanej z interakcjami z jej Przysiężonym powinno ułatwić przeciwnikom nawiązanie walki z Kalistą, która jest niezwykle skuteczna podczas pojedynków i utrzymywania przeciwników na dystans.}} * **Czas odnowienia umiejętności biernej: 6 sek. ⇒ 10 sek. **Obrażenia bierne: 12/14/16/18/20% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 10/12,5/15/17,5/20% maksymalnego zdrowia celu * **Czas odnowienia: 90/75/60 sek. ⇒ 120/90/60 sek. ), aby znacznie zwiększyć swoją skuteczność, ale często nie jest wykorzystywana odpowiednio jako skuteczny mechanizm obronny. Zwiększenie częstotliwości jej używania powinno sprawić, że Karma będzie lepiej wspierała i siała przerażenie wśród wszechobecnych bohaterów walczących wręcz.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 16/15/14/13/12 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. na wszystkich poziomach. * **Koszt: 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many **'NOWOŚC' – Światło was spali: Związanie Światłem zadaje 100% obrażeń drugiemu celowi i unieruchamia go na pełny czas trwania * **Czas odnowienia: 40/30/20 sekund ⇒ 60/50/40 sekund *Ogólne **Taniec Wuju: Taniec skaluje się teraz z prędkością ruchu * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że i Widmowe Uderzenie nie skracały czasu odnowienia Ciosu Alfa * **Zasięg: 2000/2750/3500 jedn. ⇒ 2500/3250/4000 jedn. , , podstawowych ataków ), znacznie osłabiliśmy lub całkowicie usunęliśmy, więc nadeszła pora, aby odkręcić zmiany.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,625 pkt. ⇒ 0,644 pkt. * **'USUNIĘTO' – Wyluzuj trochę: Nie daje dodatkowych 15 pkt. furii przy pierwszym ataku Rek'Sai w ciągu 5 sekund od zakopania * **Podstawowe zdrowie co sekundę: 2/3,3/4,7/6/7,3 pkt. ⇒ 1/2/3/4/5 pkt. * **Czas działania przy podstawowych atakach: 5 sek. ⇒ 7 sek. (teraz zgadza się z czasem działania ładunków nałożonych za pomocą ) * **Zasięg wyplucia przeciwników: 100 jedn. ⇒ 200 jedn. * **Czas odnowienia: 18/13/8 sek. (na poziomach 1/7/12) ⇒ 18/17/16/15/14/13/12/11/10/9/8/8/8/8/8/8/8 sek. Modyfikacja skryptów * **Piaskowa żądza: Piaskowi żołnierze Azira działają teraz z **Powrót do formacji: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że kilku niezsynchronizowanych żołnierzy mogło zadawać pełne obrażenia * **Nie chciałem cię odepchnąć: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że jednostki odpychano za daleko * **Niewidzialny, ale śmierci nie niesie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Ostrze Shuriken czasami nie zostało użyte, jeżeli aktywacja nastąpiła po rzuceniu Żywego Cienia * **Magia cieni: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że użycie Ostrza Shuriken przed Żywym Cieniem umożliwiało rzucenie shurikenem z cienia * **Zobaczył światło: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Zed nie mógł przenieść się do swojego cienia po ożywieniu przez Anioła Stróża **Wymyślony ninja: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Znak Śmierć czasami tworzył cień, który istniał do końca meczu Aktualizacje interfejsu ---- Interfejs obserwatora *Interfejs obserwatora został zmieniony, aby pasował do nowego interfejsu w grze! ---- Nowe funkcje i aktualizacje *Koszty umiejętności mogą być wyświetlone w prawym górnym rogu ikon umiejętności (za pomocą opcji „Pokaż koszty umiejętności” w zakładce Interfejs w menu opcji) *Dodano animacje pasków zdrowia i many, gdy opcja „Pokaż animacje interfejsu” jest włączona (w zakładce Interfejs) *Przywrócono niestandardowe ikony awansu dla Ulepszeń i Ewolucji *Okno głosowania za poddanie jest znacznie mniejsze i odrobinę przezroczyste *Ikony umiejętności lekko błyskają, gdy ich czas odnowienia zostanie skrócony przez jakiś efekt ---- Naprawione błędy *Pozycja okna czatu nie resetuje się między meczami *Znacznik „?” przedstawiający zniknięcie na tablicy wyników nie przesłania już czasu odrodzenia *Naprawiono błąd w trybie obserwatora, który sprawiał, że menu „C” się nie wyświetlało *Ikona umiejętności biernej bohatera prawidłowo „wygasza się”, gdy umiejętność się odnawia Artykuły na głównej stronie Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że dawał 250 pkt. zdrowia *Opisy poprawiono w oparciu o aktualizację przy patchu 5.16 * nie zyskuje już Kryształowego Ładunku, gdy cel zablokuje lub aktywację znaku za pomocą *Duchy bohaterów stworzone przez teraz prawidłowo przejmują poziom Morda w związku ze skalowaniem co poziom * teraz prawidłowo ignoruje odrzucenie , gdy aktywował efekt *Animacja podrzucenia została wydłużona, aby była zgodna z czasem działania efektu *Przywiązanie nie utrzymuje się przez animację ożywienia lub *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że usunięto wymaganie posiadania do zakupu przedmiotów do dżungli w sklepie po utracie połączenia, co pozwalało na niedozwolone zakupy, których efektem była utrata złota i brak przedmiotu *Naprawiono kilka błędów z animacjami, które występowały czasami, gdy utracił lub zmienił cel *Rury na ramionach ponownie się świecą podczas używania * odtwarza teraz zawsze animację automatycznego ataku przy *Ponownie dodano brakującą warstwę wody dla Nadchodzące skórki W patchu 5.17 pojawią się następujące skórki z serii 20px|board|link= 'PROJEKT': * * * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje de:V5.17 en:V5.17